This study focuses on the structures and dynamics of nucleic acids and their complexes with anticancer drugs. The objective is the understanding of the conformational diversity of nucleic acids and the molecular interactions between antitumor drugs and DNA/RNA molecules using high resolution nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy. Several anthracycline drugs including daunorubicin, nogalamycin, and aclacinomycin A are being investigated. The study coordinates closely with the related nucleic acid systems that are being studied by the single crystal x-ray diffraction methods currently in use. Several molecular systems containing carefully selected DNA and RNA oligonucleotide sequences associated with important biological implications have been synthesized in sufficient quantities.